villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Citizens Liberation Front
The Citizens Liberation Front is a terrorist group that appears in the second season of Quantico. Perpetrating behind the hostage crisis at the G-20 Summit in New York City, they serve as of the main antagonists of the first half of the season. Formation A year before the hostage crisis occurred, a former CIA recruit named Jeremy Miller was requested to join the AIC, a rogue intelligence faction within the Agency. He later faked his death and conducted an investigation of the rogue group at the Farm. He later approached two CIA instructors at the Farm, Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling, who formed the Citizens Liberation Front to counter the AIC. The CLF later recruited Miranda Shaw, the Deputy Director of the FBI, wanting help from the Bureau. Jeremy, Nimah Amin, Miranda, Ryan Booth, and Will Olsen later joined the CLF. The group was composed of CIA operatives, FBI agents, and regular citizens. 2018 Hostage Crisis Sabotaging the G-20 Summit The CLF soon learned that the First Lady, Elaine Todd, conspired against her country and affiliated herself with the AIC. They also received intel that the First Lady contacted the AIC's members and told them to be present at the summit. They soon realized that the AIC's final plan was to sabotage the G-20 Summit via initiating a hostage crisis in order to fulfill their mission; to gain access of intelligence drives brought to the summit. The CLF saw that in order to identify the rogue agents at the summit, they needed to start a hostage crisis. Masked members of the CLF soon took the summit hostage, killing the guards in the process. Using Raina Amin, another hostage, to translate their demands from Swahili to English, they threatened to execute the First Lady and other world leaders if the President didn't comply with the terrorist group's demands. Alex Parrish, a former FBI agent as well as a former CIA recruit, snuck into the building. Coming across CLF gear, she suddenly engaged in a fight with a CLF member. Alex later subdued her attacker and unmasked the individual, who was later revealed to be her fellow CIA recruit at the Farm, Jeremy Miller. Refusing to cooperate, he jumped out of the 28 Liberty Street and died in the process. Alex later heads to the Federal Building where the hostages were currently being held captive in. "Next Phase" The President later complied with the CLF's demands which was to release infamous hacker Eric Boyer. However, the CLF later move onto their "next phase." They gather up all of the hostages and hint that they have undercover operatives within the crowd. The CLF then brutally behead the First Lady on live television in front of all of the hostages. After moving the hostages to the Federal Hall Building, they force every hostage to put on a remotely wired collar, warning them that they would die if they tried to escape. Raina formulates a plan to identify a disguised terrorist; she marks one of them with a knife. As a response, the CLF mark every other hostage, including Raina. Some time later, Alex calls Miranda and tells her about the crisis. However, a CLF member contacts Miranda and informs her that Alex was inside the building. The CLF later move about 150 hostages into a library. After Raina's plan backfired, Ryan planned on starting a fake fight with another hostage, Harry Doyle, a former CIA recruit at the Farm, to unmask a CLF member. However, Ryan accidentally unmasks Alex, who disguised herself as a terrorist. Shortly after, Ryan is taken away by the CLF. In a basement inside of the building, Alex fights the CLF member guarding, Angie Reynolds, and later kills her. Not long after, Alex sends Angie's body as a message to the terrorists before masquerading as a CLF member. Exchanging the Hostages The CLF, growing impatient, decided to exchange 1,667 hostages for Eric Boyer and they used Raina as a translator while broadcasting a message to the FBI. Their final plan was to have Eric Boyer decrypt a website which contained the identities of all AIC members. Shelby Wyatt, an FBI agent, and Miranda apprehend Boyer. While having a secret conversation, Miranda fully admits that she is a representative of the terrorist group. She then forces him to let the exchange happen. During the exchange, almost all of the hostages were released. However, Alex started shooting at another building, causing a chaotic mayhem. As a result, the FBI evacuated the area. Some time later, Eric Boyer refused to decrypt the website and he shot himself to death. At the same time, Shelby received a message a message from Boyer indicating that Miranda was a terrorist. After the area was evacuated, a group of CLF agents attempted to hunt down Alex. Hunting Alex/Secrets Are Revealed Alex disguised herself as a CLF member again and infiltrated the group that was sent to kill her. As part of the process, Alex subdues and kills a few of it's members. However, a few CLF members hold her at gunpoint. Before they could execute her, a female CLF member saved Alex and gave her a mask. While escaping, Alex cam across Lydia Hall, a hostage and a former instructor at the Farm. At the FBI office, Miranda, who learned of Boyer's death from a CLF member, has Shelby bring in Will Olsen, an experienced hacker. Shelby also tells Will about Boyer's message. Will convinces Shelby that Miranda is innocent. The two realize that Boyer sent that message through a Tor website off the dark web. Reading some of his messages, the two also discover that Boyer was a former accomplice of the CLF. Not long after, Will calls Miranda and tells her that he joined the CLF. Lydia Betrays Alex/New Method of Identifying AIC Members Held at gunpoint by Alex, Lydia agrees to help look for the drives and then destroy them. She tells Alex that the CLF are after a set of intelligence drives that were brought to the summit. They needed Eric Boyer to decrypt the information on them. As part of the process, the two kill a couple CLF members. After locating the drives, Lydia knocks Alex out in a fight. She reveals that her mission is to secure the drives for the CIA. Lastly, she sets off the alarm, alerting Alex's location to the CLF. Meanwhile, the CLF and Nimah Amin formulate another plan to identify AIC agents; they have disguised members of the terrorist group eavesdrop into the hostages' conversations. Nimah, posing as her sister Raina, asks Harry Doyle, Dayana Mampasi, León Velez, Leigh Davis, and Sebastian Chen about the places that they've traveled to. Leigh, who claimed to have been in Surabaya, Indonesia, was identified as an AIC agent and was executed moments after her interrogation. The CLF suddenly separated Nimah and Dayana, who claimed to have also been in Surabaya. A CLF member later tells Nimah that her plan worked. The real Raina was tied up to a chair in another room. Interrogating Alex Alex escaped from the room and called Shelby. Telling her that the CLF has an outside contact (Miranda), she instructs her to run the number on the sat phone. Suddenly, a few terrorists capture her. The CLF interrogate her about the drives. They soon execute another hostage/AIC member, Mike Murray as a response. After the CLF threatened to kill Dayana, Alex finally revealed that Lydia stole the drives from her. The CLF then leave the two behind and decide to look for Lydia. Soon after, Alex and Dayana were rescued by Harry, Sebastian, and León. Nimah Interrogates Her Sister To ensure that Raina is not a part of the AIC, the CLF has Nimah interrogate her. Nimah lies to her and tells her that she joined the CLF because she believed in what they were liberating people from. As an American citizen, she felt prejudice and the bigotry as a result of her religious affiliation and she joined the CLF. After their conversation ended, Nimah had a CLF member watch over Raina. Stopping Alex's Team Alex, Harry, Sebastian, León, and Dayana went to the NYPD bunker and tended to Dayana's injuries. León decided to stay back with Dayana while Alex, Harry, and Sebastian set off to destroy the biological weapon. However, Alex and Sebastian discover that the biological weapon was always meant to set off inside the building. After the five reunite, members of the CLF catch up to them and hold them at gunpoint. One member pulls Alex away while a terrorist fired a shot. Alex suddenly attacks the CLF member guarding her and it was revealed to be Ryan. He pulls her behind a laser, warning her that the bio agent would inadvertently be released if she crossed the laser grid. He then put his mask back on and walks away. Air Strike Threat Meanwhile, the U.S. Northern Command takes over the FBI office. General Richards, the head, tells Miranda and Shelby that they insist on ordering an air strike. Miranda and Shelby disagree, insisting that Alex could end the crisis. Richards finally compromises and gives Shelby 48 minutes to give her results on Alex's progress. Shelby Finds Out Who the Terrorists Are Alex is freed and taken back to the FBI office for interrogation. She is interrogated by Hannah Wyland, Ryan's ex-wife, who had her earlier suspension lifted from the organization. During the interrogation, Alex continues to narrate her time at the Farm. She also tells Hannah about the terrorists, the attack, her time at the Farm, the hostages, her former recruits, and the AIC. Hannah, who distrusts Alex, has Shelby take a com and find something that supports her narrative. During the interrogation, Alex also reveals that Angie, Jeremy, and Ryan were CLF members and that Leigh Davis was executed after claiming that she had been in Surabaya. Shelby later realizes that the CLF is not the AIC, they are hunting the rogue group just as the FBI were. She also finds out that Dayana and Mike Murray were two AIC operatives who presumably staged a car accident in Surabaya, Indonesia, which killed an American journalist/CIA operative who infiltrated the Islamic Front. Whilst Shelby and Hannah continue their conversation outside the room, Miranda secretly kidnaps Alex at gunpoint and takes her to her car. Forcing her to drive, she admits to Alex that she is one of the members of the CLF. Alex and Nimah's Choice/President Haas's Decision Miranda directs Alex to a secret passageway into the crisis zone. She reveals that she joined the CLF to stop the AIC. The two meet with Nimah, who holds Miranda at gunpoint. As a response, Miranda puts a gun to Alex's head, stating that the two must secure the hard drives. When the opportunity arises, Alex attacks Miranda and frees herself. Nimah then suggests that Alex save the hostages. Meanwhile, recently-elected President Claire Haas and the Secret Service take over the building. She tells Shelby that she inadvertently created the AIC. She originally assumed that she was going to help establish a black ops division within the CIA. The rogue group was formed when she passed a bill campaigning on independent oversight of the black ops program. She then asks Shelby to help her call off the strike in an attempt to claim that the AIC is fake. However, Shelby urges Claire to call off the strike without her help. She listens to Shelby, calls off the strike, and sends the FBI to breach the perimeter. Interrogating Each Hostage The CLF gather all of the hostages and start to interrogate each one. Each person was injected with a truth serum. If they claimed to have been in an area where three AIC related-events occurred, then they were executed. The interrogator/executioner Jason Bowling insisted that Ryan kill the next confirmed insurgent. Will Olsen, the CLF's primary hacker, explained that the AIC was responsible for numerous terrorist attacks across the globe such as car bombings, assassinations, plane crashes, staged suicides, staged car accidents, poisonings, the loss of nuclear technology, the disappearance of convicts, etc. He also mentioned that Leigh Davis was an AIC member who was responsible for a terrorist attack in Surabaya, Indonesia. León is next to be interrogated. Finding flaws in his interrogation, Bowling attempted to execute Velez. However, Ryan suddenly attacked Bowling and the two engaged in a fight. Will was forced to kill Jason when he almost shot Ryan. Alex appears and the three decide that the interrogations should end. He then informs the CLF members that the interrogations finished and he secretly jams the remotes for the collars, allowing everyone to escape. Escape Phase The remaining members of the CLF later disguised themselves as hostages, planning to escape. Alex, Harry, Raina, Will, and Ryan decide to escape with the hostages through an underground tunnel as part of a method to get members of the AIC or the Citizens Liberation Front to reveal themselves. However, a hostage is murdered and another one goes missing. Will recognizes the dead person as Tony Gomez, a CLF member and Alex and Ryan conclude that the missing hostage was a member of the AIC. During the process, Alex's gun is stolen and the lights turn off. When the lights turn on, Carly Klapp, Sebastian's wife, is revealed to be the AIC agent who killed the CLF member. Holding a gun to Harry's head, she demanded that Alex turn Will, who was capable of identifying AIC members, over to her. She mentioned that the rogue group was planning to make sacrifices as part of a method to complete their mission; to sabotage the G-20 Summit (via orchestrating a hostage crisis) and gain access of the intelligence drives. Harry soon realized that she was a former CIA operative who turned rogue. Suddenly, a gunfight erupts between Sebastian and Carly. Sebastian, who was injured, kills Carly. Some time later, the remaining hostages, including disguised CLF members, successfully make their way out of the crisis zone. Miranda Explains Her Involvement Miranda and Nimah turn themselves into Shelby. She tells her that Jeremy Miller, a former CIA recruit, confronted her and told her that the AIC was real and dangerous. He was requested to join the rogue group after being cut from the Farm. Because the AIC tried to kill him as he knew of its existence, he faked his death with the help of the two instructors at the Farm, Angie Reynolds and Jason Bowling. In addition, the two formed the Citizens Liberation Front (the CLF) to counter the AIC. They recruited Miranda, wanting assistance from the FBI. The CLF also learned that the First Lady was affiliated with the rogue group due to summoning most of it's members to the G-20 Summit. Miranda later expressed her regret in being affiliated with the CLF, not knowing that they too would turn into a rogue terrorist group and kill so many people. The Islamic Front later claimed responsibility for the G-20 attack. CLF Members * Jeremy Miller † * Angie Reynolds † * Miranda Shaw * Nimah Amin * Ryan Booth * Will Olsen * Jason Bowling † * Tony Gomez † * Unnamed Journalist Hostages * Dayana Mampasi * President Todd * Elaine Todd † * Harry Doyle * León Velez † * Sebastian Chen * Leigh Davis † * Carly Klapp † * Raina Amin * Ryan Booth (disguised as a hostage) * Unnamed Journalist (disguised as a hostage) * Mike Murray † * Ginny Kearns * Glen Weller † * Lydia Hall Vicitms * Elaine Todd † * Leigh Davis † * Mike Murray † * Glen Weller † * Unnamed NYPD Police Officer † Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Dissolved Organizations